


Pretend

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, From Peppers POV, I’m sorry Pepper for making you feel this way, M/M, Morgan won’t ever know, Pepper doesn’t deserves this, Tony Stark cheats with Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Pepper finds a hidden file full of what look like blank videos, except when she watches one she watches her world crumble within seconds.





	Pretend

Pepper is talking to FRIDAY about security when she notices an unnamed file hidden in some of the security footage, curiosity bests her and she clicks into the file, at first she thinks they’re small clips of nothing considering the small preview is black and they’re not named but is proved wrong when she plays one.

It’s hard to make out what is going on at first, it’s pretty dark and she can’t really hear anything until a soft keening starts, Pepper flushes and thinks she’s just stumbled into one of the Avengers private files until she sees a cobalt and cornflower blue glow emanating from underneath the sheets. It’s Tony.

Oh god, Peppers worse fears are coming true and her heart’s hurting and the room starts to spin and her gut wrenches and she thinks she might just throw up. How could he do this to them? To their family?

“Mrs Stark, your heart rate has suddenly spiked, are you in need of medical assistance?” Pepper jolts at FRIDAY’s voice, she leans against the mahogany desk and shakes her head.

“I’m fine, I just need a minute.” She slows her breathing, trying to tamp down the oncoming panic attack.

Pepper turns to the computer and hovers her finger over the delete button but her brain supplies that if she keeps watching she can find out who they are, and that starts the scrubbing of footage until she finds Tony sitting up on the bed with a guy in his lap. Pepper listens as Tony hushes the man and tells him everything’s going to be okay.

“But what if she finds out?” The guy and Pepper really is starting to think he sounds younger says sadly.

“She won’t, she’ll never find out baby boy, I’ll make sure of that. I’ll keep you safe I promise.” Peppers heart crumbles as Tony uses a voice so soft that she’s never heard him use on her before.

“Daddy I don’t wanna stop being with you. I love you, I love you!” The boy shouts and at this point Pepper now sees who’s sleeping with her husband.

It’s little Peter Parker, couldn’t harm a fly Peter, butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth Peter and Pepper has seen it all.

“I love you too Petey, I love you so much it fucking hurts.” Pepper watches them kiss gently before the fucking starts again.

Pepper pauses the video and walks to Tony’s liquor cabinet, she pours herself a finger of whiskey before forgoing the tumbler and drinking straight from the bottle. She slides her heels off and falls into the leather lounge that has the throw pillows she bought a couple of weeks ago, she grabs the fluffy white cover and throws it as hard as she can before taking a deep breath and composing herself.

Pepper leaves the office and goes down to the lab to find Tony, she needs to confront him, she needs to do this for the sake of herself and their daughter who will ultimately get hurt no matter how much she tries to explain.

“Tony?” Pepper calls out.

“In here Peps.” Pepper follows the voice and almost has a mental breakdown when she sees Peter sitting on the workbench, legs swinging back and forth innocently as if he hadn’t been fucking her husband two nights ago and screaming out daddy.

“Hi Mrs Stark!” Peter waves and Pepper can’t force herself to look at him.

Tony looks at Pepper expectantly and Peppers throat goes dry before she manages to form words.

“I know what you two have been doing.” Peppers never seen blood drain from someone’s face as quickly as it does from Tony’s.

“What, uh what do you mean?” Pepper scoffs, he has the audacity.

“You know damn well what I mean.” Peter looks frozen, like a deer in headlights.

“Pepper I can.”

“I don’t want your excuses, I don’t want your apologies either. What I want is for this not to be happening because I never thought I’d be the woman that would be divorced because her husband was fucking some underaged twink.” Pepper spits.

“Pepper.” The woman shakes her head.

“I’m not finished. This is what’s going to happen, nothing is going to change, Morgan will still have her dad and the press will be none the wiser next week when we go to the charity event as a family. I won’t let our daughter be hurt by your fuck ups, she isn’t to know that our marriage is over until she’s older, if you can manage that you can still fuck around with him. Are we clear?” Pepper waits as Tony looks to Peter.

“Yeah we’re clear.”

“Great, dinners at seven don’t be late.” Pepper nods once before walking away.

She rubs her eyes and wipes away the tears that are slowly working their way down her cheeks, she’s not going to cry over this. Not over him.


End file.
